


Off-Track 1874

by Teapot (LINRAN)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINRAN/pseuds/Teapot
Summary: 情人若寂寥地出生在1874。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan





	Off-Track 1874

都说了还没写啦！！！！！


End file.
